The Meeting
by mangafreak7793
Summary: When my OC meets San and talk and help her trust more in humans a bit more bad summary ONESHOT implied San x Ashitaka


MF7793: i always wanted to make a fanfic of this movie im adding my oc to this like my other work if you want to know more about this chracter please go to my profile ( do not own any chracters from the movie except my oc )

* * *

It has been a couple of weeks after the death of the forest spirit things were slowly began to rebuild in iron town as well as the forest and now this is when this story takes place 

San and her wolf clan were patrolling the area for invaders in the forest

"San you need to rest" said one of the wolves at her side

"BE QUIET" San yelled at the wolf

"but san you haven't slept these past few days and you look exhausted you need to rest" said another wolf

"JUST SHUT UP" San yelling at both wolves as she went ahead of them but as they went ahead they see a strange hooded figure leaning on a tree

"there is an intruder" San said as she sped up then the rest of the of the pack

"wait up San" the wolves said as they followed her

"who are you and what are you doing here" San said as she pointed her spear on the hooded figure neck

"ZzZzZzZz" the hooded figure snored as a sleep bubble appeared on his nose

"_he's sleeping_" San thought as she stared narrowly at him

"HEY WAKE UP" San yelled at the hooded figure but no response then he started poking him at his side with her spear

" _Is he dead??_" San thought still poking at his side then at the bubble coming out of his nose

POP!!!!!

"HEY WHAT THE BIG..." the hooded figure said but stop as a spear was pointed near his neck

" WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT IS YOUR REASON FOR BEING HERE" San yelled

"well my name is Kaze Masahide and...hey are you okay" Kaze said as he noticed the bags in her eyes

" I'm okay and who ask...you" San said as she suddenly fell unconsious

" hey are you okay " Kaze said as she shoked the girl

* * *

**A COUPLE HOURS LATER**

As San began to wake up she found that she was back in her cave and that a piece of cloth was over her head

" you awake you been asleep for quite a bit but your just in time for tea " A familar voice said as he was pouring tea into cups

" its you that guy thats was sleeping on a tree " San said as she saw a light blue haired boy with light blue eyes

" its not guy its Ka...ze " Kaze said as he handed her the tea

" WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE AND WERE ARE MY BROTHERS " San said as she tried to stand up but fell down on the cup of tea

" IT BURNS!!!!!! " San yelled as she tried to wipe her face of the tea

" well of course it burns its hot tea and if you mean the wolves they went off hunting leaving me to take care of you " Kaze said as he was sipping his tea as he also poured another cup of tea and handed it to San

" I don't take pity from humans " San said as she gave him a dirty look

" then why are drinking the tea " Kaze said as San then noticed she took and drink the tea subconsiously

" SHUT UP!!! " San said as she threw the cup at Kaze

" OUCH!!! THAT BURNS YOU KNOW " Kaze said as he wiped the tea off of his face

" Well you deserved it you stinking human " San said as she gave him another dirty look

" but aren't you human " Kaze pointed out

" no I'm a wolf " San said

" _strange thats what i said to him before_ " San thought as she blushed slightly

" no you look human and are you okay you look a bit red " Kaze said as he pointed at her blushing face

" I'M FINE AND WHY DO YOU CARE " San yelled

" because your brothers asked me and aren't we friends " Kaze said bluently

" first thing we are not friends and second why did my brothers ask you to check on me " San said as she was giving him another dirty look

" Hm...i have a feeling you don't want me here ???" Kaze said

" THATS WHAT IM BEEN SAYING FOR THE LAST FIVE MINUTES " San yelled in frustration

" and as for the thing you said sorry I thought you want to be friends and second your brothers said this " Kaze said

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

" hey hey are you okay hey snap out of it " Kaze said as he was shaking the unconscious San

" what are you doing with San..."

"eh..." Kaze said as he turned to see a couple of wolves

" What are you doing to San" The wolf said as he bears his fangs at Kaze

" WOW... TALKING WOLVES" Kaze said with star in his eyes

" WHAT HAPPEN TO SAN !!!! " the wolf growed at him

" I don't know one moment she had her spear at my throat and the next she fainted " Kaze explained after hearing the explaination the wolves walked up and started sniffing him

" he doesn't seem to be lieing " one of the wolves muttered

" and he has the same scent like that man " the other wolf muttered

" what man what are you talking about " Kaze said as he interrupted the two wolves

"just shut up and listen to what we say got it " The two wolves said

" got it " Kaze said as he began to listen to what the wolf said and began doing the order the wolf told him so he picked up San and placed her on the back of the wolf and began to walk back to the cave

* * *

**AN HALF AN HOUR LATER**

" we're here " the wolf said as they entered the cave

" WOW nice place you have here " Kaze said as he looked around

" shut up and help me put her down " the wolf said as he was carrying San to a bed of leaves

" okay " Kaze said as he began putting her down and grabbed a cloth and water from his robe then putting the cloth in the water and putting it on her forehead

" well she seems to be okay but she must be exhausted to fall unconsious " Kaze explained as he began to dip the cloth again in the water and placeing it on her forehead again

" I see then we'll be going now " The wolves said as they headed toward the cave exit

" wait what am i supposed to do now " Kaze said as he was still confused with the events that have taken place

" take care of her we still need to patrol the area so you take care of her " the wolves said

" but..." Kaze tried to say omething but gotten cut off

" listen we usually never trust humans and the fact we are letting you taking care of San and letting you live is our good deed for today so be grateful and if you don't do what we ask we will eat you alive got it" the wolves said as they beared there fangs

"_gulp_...got it" Kaze said as he was shivering nervously

"good then we be heading out now" the wolves said as they left the cave entrance

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**END FLASHBACK**

"so in the end you were threatened by my brothers" San said as she stared at him darkly

"pretty much at first but in the end you seem to be a nice person" Kaze said bluntly but gotten no response except a more dirtier look from San

"say one of the wolves said i have the the same scent as that man who was he" Kaze said as he was trying to change the subject

"nobody just somebody i trusted" San said bitterly

"really was he nice was he tall did he live in the forest??" Kaze said as he barrage her with questions

" NO NO AND NO SO SHUT UP" San yelled as punched him

"HEY THAT NOT VERY NICE THAT WAS A CHEAP SHOT" Kaze yelled back as he rubbed his cheek

"so what all human are cheap even...him" San said solemnly

"i see was that guy with the same scent is your friend" Kaze said

"WAS" San said bitterly

"was ???" "what do you mean" Kaze said

"why mind your own business" San said

"really...its that i really don't understand that pharse" Kaze said as he tilted his head

"are you really that stupid" San said as she was about to strangle the boy

"not really I'll just bother you til you talk" Kaze said while holding a evil grin

"you really won't stop would you" San said as she put a hand on her head in stress

"NOPE" Kaze said cheerfully

"_sigh.._" "okay you win I'll tell you" San said as she gave up on arguing anymore

"Okay" Kaze said as he sat down to listen to the story

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN HOUR LATER**

(Author note) ("this is basicly San telling Kaze about the events that had taken place in the movie so if you don't know what happen in the movie too bad")

"so this Ashitaka person was your friend and he went back to irontown am i correct" Kaze said trying to sink in the information

"that right but he never came back in the end humans betray you in the end" San said angerly

"but your human too"

"SHUT UP I'M A WOLF"

"but you know that guy didn't ment to betray you in the first place"

"huh" San said surprised at what he said

"well i been in this world for a few days now so i been exploring the area and i been into the place that you called irontown and while i was there somebody gotten injured due to an accident" Kaze explained

"so your saying that ashitaka was in that accident" San said with a bit of worry in her voice

"not sure but i can bet on it beside this ashitaka that you told me wouldn't betray anybody especially you" Kaze said as he smiled but didn't notice that San was blushing very deep

"well its time i get going" Kaze said as he was getting up and started to walk to the end of the cave

"Hey where are you going" San said as she was kinda shocked to see him leave so suddenly

"well I'm never the type of person who likes to stay in one place for long but don't worry I think somebody you might know is coming to see you now" Kaze said as he digged in to his pocket to retrive seeds he did a couple of handsigns

( author note: see the mafia the exorcist and the gatekeeper for details)

"DANDELION SPROUTING JUTSU" Kaze said as the seeds transform into a dandelion leaf and as the wind picked up he started to float away

" SEE YA SAN,I'LL COME BACK AND VISIT AND ONCE I DO INTRODUCE ME TO ASHITAKA" Kaze yelled as he floated away

"YOU TOO COME BACK SOON" San yelled as she waved back at him

"_but what did he mean in somebody i know is coming could he mean my brothers_" San thought as she saw Kaze floating away until she couldn't see him anymore

"SAN"

"huh" San muttered as she heard a voice

"ITS ME ASHITAKA"

"ashitaka" San said as she looked down to see a battered looking Ashitaka with a cast on his arm and leg as he was riding his elk

"_so he was injured_" San thought as she remembered what Kaze said

"SAN I'M SORRY THAT I COULDN"T COME TO VISIT ITS JUST BEEN VERY BUSY IN IRONTOWN"

As she heard him trying to look and apologize to her she smiled slightly and wisspered "Thank you Kaze" as she jumped of the cave pillar to greet him"

* * *

**The End**

MF7793: Finally finish took me forever to write this story ehither due to being busy or just don't feel like writeing but i'm finally done so please review i worked really hard on this fanfic


End file.
